


i can feel you (under my skin)

by Chaosandthecalm



Series: WCBMS [2]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosandthecalm/pseuds/Chaosandthecalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Condoms?”</p>
<p>“Check.”</p>
<p>“Lube?”</p>
<p>“Jesus…check.”</p>
<p>“A desire to tear that ass up?”</p>
<p>“Luke I’m hanging up now.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can feel you (under my skin)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot based off of my fancfic we could be making sparks (but we dont ignite). I don't think this works as a standalone but you're more than welcome to read it even if you haven't read the original story!

“Jesus I’m dying…” Jude groaned, flopping onto the floor. Connor smiled down at him, pushing his sweaty hair off of his forehead. Jude looked over at the couch they had just hauled up two flights of stairs and tried not to think about the rest of the furniture that was still waiting on the curb.  


“Well at least it’s not that much stuff…” Connor said, sitting down next to him and pressing his lips against Jude’s temple. Jude smiled softly and leaned into him. The air outside was cold but the building itself was heated, which meant that they got sweaty almost immediately.  


“We’re going to get sick.” Jude said, turning to look at Connor. He was gorgeous like this. His skin was glowing and his eyes were bright as he smiled wider.  


“Come on. The faster we get this done the faster we can relax. You’re spending the night right?”  


Jude felt his heart skip and he nodded.  


“I just have to go home and grab my stuff…”  


The apartment suddenly felt too hot and too small. He pushed himself off of the floor and reached a hand out to help Connor up.  


“Come on. Put those muscles to good use.”  


Connor laughed as he followed Jude out.  


~~  


“Condoms?”  


“Check.”  


“Lube?”  


“Jesus…check.”  


“A desire to tear that ass up?”  


“Luke I’m hanging up now.”  


“I’m just trying to be supportive!”  


Jude rolled his eyes and clicked the end call button, shoving his phone in his pocket. He looked down into his bag, the supplies laying on top of his sleep clothes. He sighed and zipped it up.  


He made his way downstairs and into his car, heading over to Connor’s. He had gotten home and gathered up his things after taking a quick shower. He decided to call Luke and ask his advice at the last moment which proved to be a terrible idea.  


_”What do you mean you haven’t done it yet?!”_  


Now he could already feel the nerves starting to kick in. His hands fidgeted against the steering wheel as he drove and he tried to think about something else.  


When he knocked on the door he was greeted by a soft ‘come in!’ and he turned the handle, stepping into the apartment. It looked slightly better with furniture, turning the small space into a cozy space.  


“I could have been a murderer you know.”  


“You still might be.” Connor said, walking out of the kitchen and kissing him softly.  


“Have you eaten?”  


Jude felt his stomach clench at the thought of food.  


“I uh…I’m not really hungry.”  


“Oh…well what do you want to do?”  


“We should go to bed.”  


Connor’s eyebrows shot up and he looked at Jude for a long moment.  


“It’s eight thirty….”  


“Well moving, you know? It really wore me out.”  


Connor just stared at him and Jude felt himself jittering.  


“Just…please?”  


“Ok sure. Whatever you want.” He finally said, smiling and turning toward the bedroom. Jude groaned softly and hung his head. He had already turned it awkward and that was before he purposed having sex. Off to a wonderful start.  


Connor stripped off his shirt and jeans quickly and pulled on soft looking gray sweatpants before pulling the covers back and climbing into bed. He crossed his arms behind his head and watched Jude as he stripped as well, his pants falling to the floor with a dull thud.  


“So I uhh…I was thinking.” Jude started, facing away from Connor so he could dig in his bag.  


“Hm?”  


“We should…try that thing again.”  


“What thing?”  


Jude bit his lip and grabbed the small tube and a silver foil packet from his backpack. He was dressed in just his boxer briefs as he turned around and held them up for Connor to see. Connor blinked twice and then his eyes widened.  


“Oh…Oh! Right now?”  


Jude shrugged.  


“Why not?”  


“Oh…right ok. Yeah.”  


Connor sat up and shifted to make room for Jude. He made his way over to the bed and sat next to Connor, his knees pressed against Connor’s hip.  


“So…. how exactly?”  


Connor was watching him with amusement and he laughed as Jude stuttered.  


“Why is this so awkward all of a sudden?”  


“I don’t know! We’re teenagers! Isn’t it supposed to be….?”  


Connor’s eyes were impossibly warm as he reached up and cupped Jude’s face, pulling him closer until their lips met. Jude sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Connor’s shoulders.  


Kissing was familiar, the feel and taste of Connor’s mouth flooding Jude’s senses. He moved forward until he could swing a leg over Connor’s thighs, straddling him. Connor’s hands were tight around his waist, pulling him flush against him.  


They both groaned as Jude pressed down, their hips lining up.  


“Hey…we haven’t really talked about it…” Jude whispered, pulling away slightly. Connor didn’t even pause as he moved his mouth down and over Jude’s jaw, kissing a line down his neck.  


“But I want you to fuck me.”  


Connor froze and Jude felt him inhale sharply.  


“Are you sure?” he mumbled, his voice rasping. Jude bit his lip and ground down against him. Connor moaned softly.  


“Yes. I’m sure.”  


Connor brought his face back up and kissed him on the mouth, deep and hungry. Their tongues slid together, hot and wet. Jude’s skin tingled everywhere and there was an ache inside of him, a need that he couldn’t quite place. Connor’s fingers dragged over his heated skin, up his back and into his hair. He tilted Jude’s face and kissed him open mouthed and filthy, their lips slick with spit.  


“Jude…”  


Jude’s body thrummed with desire as Connor wrapped his arms tighter around him and lifted, flipping him onto his back on the bed. Connor’s hands went to the waist band of his briefs and Jude realized that it was actually happening. Everything felt too bright and he threw an arm over his face as his underwear slid down his legs.  


“Hey…are you ok?” Connor whispered, his fingers brushing the arm covering Jude’s eyes.  


“It’s kind of embarrassing…”  


Connor laughed quietly and his hands ran the length of Jude’s legs, stopping in the dips of hipbones.  


“I’ve seen you naked before.”  


“Not like this though.”  


Connor didn’t respond, just slid his hands back down until they were cupping Jude’s knees and he nudged them apart gently. Jude felt exposed, too naked. He could feel a flush spreading from the face all the way down his chest.  


“Jude…” Connor mumbled again, his voice soft and comforting. Jude let his arm fall away from his eyes and he looked at Connor who was kneeling between his spread legs. 

Despite the slight self-conscious embarrassment, the sight still sent a shiver down his spine.  


“I want to see you.” Connor whispered, leaning over and kissing his hipbone. Jude sighed at the light touch and felt himself relax just a little.  


“You’re so fucking gorgeous…”  


The blush in his face deepened and he wanted nothing more than to cover his face again. Connor’s fingers ran down the inside of his thigh, feather light and Jude could feel his heart pounding with anticipation. Connor was peppering his legs with light kisses, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin of his hipbone. It was almost enough to distract him from the distinctive ‘click’ sound. Almost.  


“Oh god…” he muttered, throwing his head back so he couldn't see what was happening.  


“Do you want me to stop? We don’t have to…”  


Jude shook his head, reaching out to grip Connor’s shoulders.  


“No don’t stop…just…give me a second.”  


He looked straight at Connor then, both of them wide eyed and flushed. Jude almost wanted to laugh.  


“Why do you look so nervous? You’ve done this before.”  


“Not like this!”  


Jude frowned and let his fingers trail down the soft skin of Connor’s arms.  


“Why because I’m a guy?”  


“No I meant…I’ve never done this with someone I’m in love with.”  


Jude’s hands froze and he looked at Connor.  


“What?” Connor asked, smiling sheepishly.  


“It’s still weird…you being in love with me.”  


Connor just sighed and dropped down to kiss him, long and deep, his tongue brushing Jude’s bottom lip softly.  


“Head over heels.” Connor whispered against his mouth and then his fingers were back to brushing down the inside of Jude’s thigh and this time all he did was close his eyes and take a deep breath. Jude ground his teeth at the initial push, the pressure not unpleasant but definitely uncomfortable.  


“Relax…” Connor mumbled, kissing the side of Jude’s mouth.  


“I’m trying. Why don’t I shove something up your….” He gasped as Connor grazed something inside of him that sent a wave of pleasure up his spine. He breathed in deeply and settles back against the sheets, his skin feeling too hot.  


“Good?” Connor asked, studying his face closely. Jude just bit his lip and nodded, his hips shifting and both of them groaning as Connor’s finger slid further in.  


“More…” Jude whispered, his fingers digging into Connor’s shoulders. Connor inhaled sharply but then the tip of a second finger was pressing alongside the first and Jude took a deep breath, let his muscles relax. It burned and Jude could feel the corners of his eyes stinging from it but he kept breathing and sliding his hands over Connor’s heated skin.  


“Jude…is it ok?”  


Jude nodded and opened his eyes to look at Connor, smiling softly. Both of them were sweating, their hair matted and sticking to their skin. The air in the room felt hot and heavy. Jude jerked off the bed as Connor hit that same spot again, seeing stars behind his eyelids.  


“Ok I’m ready…” he mumbled, his breathing coming in quick bursts. Connor looked at him for a long moment, hand stilled between his legs.  


“Are you sure?”  


Jude just nodded, pulling Connor down by the back of his neck to kiss him, slipping his tongue past his parted lips. Connor groaned and pushed his pants down with his free hand until they were past his waist, sitting low on his thighs. He could feel Connor’s erection brushing his leg, hard and leaking and he needed…everything. Needed to make him feel good, to be connected to him completely.  


“Do it. Please.” He whispered, canting his hips so Connor’s fingers went even deeper. Connor groaned, pressing his forehead to Jude’s collarbone.  


“Yeah…yeah ok.”  


He moved back and Jude looked at him through half lidded eyes. His muscles were shifting under his glowing skin from his breathing and his hands were shaking slightly as he grabbed the lube again along with a condom.  


Connor tore the foil packet with his teeth and Jude felt a wave of desire pulse through him. He had to close his eyes when Connor opened the bottle of lube and dripped some into his palm, didn’t want this to be over too quickly. He heard Connor moan softly and the slick noises that he didn’t focus on too much. His body was thrumming with need, his blood on fire in his veins.  


Then Connor was hovering over him, his hips pushing Jude’s legs even further apart. Jude opened his eyes and they were met with Connor’s wide ones.  


“You seem nervous.” He said quietly, smiling.  


“I don’t want to hurt you.”  


Jude felt something warm spiraling in his chest and he reached down, grabbing Connor’s erection and guiding it to his slick entrance. Connor sucked in a breath, his teeth biting his bottom lip as he pressed forward. Jude brought his hands up to tangle in Connor’s hair, distracting himself by playing with the strands.  
Jude couldn’t stop the gasp that tore out of him as Connor entered him. His body felt strung tight, like it would snap any second. He felt full and stretched and his lungs couldn’t get enough air.  


His hands slipped form Connor’s hair and grabbed onto his back, his nails digging into the skin. Connor was breathing hard, his arms shaking on either side of Jude.  


“Oh fuck…” he muttered, his hips completely still. Jude knew he wasn’t all the way in and he couldn’t imagine taking any more, he already felt like he was falling apart. He steeled himself and planted his feet, pushing his hips down until they were flush with Connor’s. They both cried out, Connor’s arms giving out as he fell on top of Jude, their chests pressing together.  


“Jude…are you ok?” he managed to say, voice wavering. Jude didn’t trust his voice so he nodded. He needed Connor to do something, to move or to pull away. Anything.  


“Move…” he choked out, his throat tight. Connor took a deep, gasping breath against his skin and his hips shifted. Jude felt like he would bite through his lip. The friction was too much and his skin felt like it was on fire. Connor was shaking as he moved, his hips pulling back slightly before driving forward.  


Jude squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to relax, to breathe. Then Connor looked down at him, eyes half lidded and shifted. The next time he thrust into him the new angle was aimed right at the spot he had hit with his fingers and Jude’s spine arched off the bed, his breath leaving him in a gasp.  


“Oh fuck…right there…”  


Connor’s eyes were on fire as he raised himself on shaky arms, planting his knees firmly against the bed and thrust harder. It hit that spot inside of Jude every time and he could feel his eyes rolling back, his legs spreading wider, his muscles quaking.  


“Jude…” Connor breathed out, kissing his collarbone, his shoulder, then finally his mouth. It was sloppy and hot and Jude groaned into it, sliding his tongue into Connor’s mouth.  


“Fuck…you feel so good…” he whispered against Connor’s spit-slick lips.  


Connor’s thrusts were getting shallower, more erratic and Jude could himself getting closer to the edge, his stomach clenching. Connor’s hand traced a line down his stomach until it reached the base of his erection, gripping it tightly. Jude let out a high pitched moan and felt his vision going blurry. Then he was falling, letting out a choked off sob and gripping the sheets until his knuckles went white, spilling hot over Connor’s hand and his own stomach.  


Connor went still and moaned, low in his throat as he came, his fingers digging into Jude’s hipbones so hard that it was sure to leave bruises.  


Jude winced as Connor pulled out and collapsed next to him on the sheets. His sweaty chest was heaving as he tried to take in deep breaths and Jude felt like he wouldn’t be able to walk for at least a week.  


“You alright?” he asked, his voice hoarse. Connor had one arm thrown across his eyes, his lips parted as he breathed deeply.  


“I’m dead. You’ve killed me.”  


Jude huffed out a laugh and turned to drape an arm over Connor’s stomach. He felt stickiness slide down the back of his thighs and he cringed but his muscles were still shaking and his bones felt like jelly. Connor reached down blindly and pulled the condom off, throwing it in the direction of the trash and most likely missing. He kicked his pants the rest of the way off and slumped back against the bed, sighing.  


“I don’t think I can move. You’re going to have to carry me around from now on.” Jude mumbled.  


Connor smiled and turned to look over at him. His eyes were liquid gold and he looked so blissfully happy that Jude’s heart skipped.  


“Anything for you.” Connor whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Jude’s sweaty hair.  


They fell asleep wrapped up in each other, Connor's lips pressed against his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! I was on a roll and this wrote itself to be perfectly honest. A little smuttier than I had originally intended. I contemplated doing the whole roses and candles thing but they're teenage boys and sex is awkward so this happened instead!


End file.
